One Day Only
by Sexy Bubble
Summary: It's a romance story about 2 OCs with Raven and Aizen.


One Day Only

It's a new day in my routine life, waking up 05:00am take a bath, brush my teeth, comb my hair, wear my blue jeans and orange T shirt with my black flat sandals then drank my coffee. Later heading to the front door waiting my bus.

06:25 am my bus is here a big blue bus with my university name on it side "E university",

As I get in "hello " to the bus driver and the only passenger, my best friend as usual he nodded for me to set by his side, typically he was wearing black jeans, black shirt and black sneakers. we started talking about today's first class we both hated the lecturer, after seconds of silence he reached his back bag and bring out his iPod.

"what about some music" he said handing me the left head-phone and putting the right one in his ear.

"sure" I replied taking the head-phone and inserting it in my ear.

We love the same music Linkin park, Nickelback, Chipmunks, Green day, we really have a very long list sometimes it's just pop others heavy metal or rock n roll, or even Japanese.

"my favorite" I said looking at his face and smiling it was Nickelback's Gotta Be Somebody.

"wasn't it Numb yesterday!" he said "girls just can't make up their minds " he continued while smiling almost laughing and looking into my eyes.

Glancing away to the window "my mind is made" I said with a sigh and I kept on looking out the window across him, he seemed so tired as usual and I could feel his eyes staring at me for a whole minute before closing his eyes trying to take some rest. I like it when he looks at me, not the fact that he is lazy, hardly working with me in our group projects, I loved that we have the same classes, same projects, same bus, and the same breaks adding that none of us own a car just another reason to spend more time together. As he fall asleep it was my turn to stare at his face the most I like about Raven is his curly black hair, his clothes are almost black, I've always felt that we have something special.

"what the hell are you staring at?" he said with his eyes closed.

Quickly I turned my head the other way with my face blushed "here comes Sosuke " I said trying to distract him.

Sosuke waved at us the sat on the seat in front of us, he was wearing white sleeveless shirt with jeans and his red Ferrari back bag which I admire the most, minutes later my friend Lain came in with her red top, a nice black tie, mini skirt with tights and medium heels and just like Sosuke she waved at us the set next to him.

"hey isn't your presentation today ?" Lain asked turning her head to me.

"yes " I replied

"what presentation!" Raven waked up shouting, his eyes almost popped out of his face.

"totally shocked" I said while smiling to Lain.

She was laughing and looking at us both then she said " great now I don't have to listen to Carolyn complaining about how people try to be bossy in group work" nodding to me.

"yeah I believe in" he paused for a second "Carolyn" he said and kept on " she is the best partner ever" Raven said smiling at me.

A voice come trough from the front seat "you must be a hard worker, Raven do you have any idea what is your presentation about?" Sosuke said turning his head to Raven.

"I'll know when it's the time to know" Raven said then he went on lying on the seat again.

Lain and Sosuke turned back they were talking about their presentation, they didn't decide on a topic yet. I've always hated opened topics how much harm would it cause if the lecturers pick us topics!

07:34 am we were almost in an big blue gate with a big sign board says "E University", a lot of trees along the sides of the road, behind the trees you can see the enormous parking lot, with the students just coming out of their cars. Few of them have expensive cars, some are just useful and others are barely called a car, so bad that they have to walk to the university. I have always wished to have my own car so bad, anyway I like using the bus at least I got to see Lain, Sosuke and Raven plus I don't have to walk all the way to the main building. As we get closer I can see the main building it is blue too, as the bus stopped, students started to get down one after the other, Sosuke and Lain were getting ready to get off.

"wake up sun shine" I said to Raven pulling out his head-phone out of my ear today's last song was T's Hey There Delilah by Plain White, I didn't like it anyways, he opened his eyes, they were cool light brown almost gold, Lain keep on saying that his eyes' color are scary but I like them mostly because everything on him is black except his eyes.

"I had a dream" he said to me while standing up picking up his back bag and staffing his iPod on it "I saw Elena " he continued.

I didn't reply, because I hate Elena. Lain and Sosuke were waiting us as we joined them. We entered the university building, students all over the place because of the new notices on the notice board, I paused to see what's new…

(examination period starts 3rd of December)

(students should park their cars well or they will have to pay a fine)

(if your ID card is expired you should renew it before 15th of December, for more details ask the reception )

I don't have to ask them it's my forth year here but I have to renew my ID card soon, I turned left and right no one I knew was besides me, they must be in class I looked at watch it was 08:12 am still more than 15 minutes to class. I decided to walk to class by myself. I'll have to choose between the elevator or the stairs, I could use some exercise, so I walked up the stairs in my way up two people were talking they were Raven and Elena, I totally ignored them, I hated Elena so much she was nothing more than the bitch who Raven loves.

"hey we're here" Elena said loudly to get my attention.

I could turn to her to fuck herself with the lazy punk standing next to her or I can just keep on ignoring them.

"never noticed you there.. I have a class I have to go" I said while walking and without even turning to them, when I got to class room 307. Lain was there she rushed to me, she was trying to tell me something, I shocked my head and set on a chair near the window, I know the thing she will say. Sosuke came in after, Elena and then Raven who throw his back bag on the chair beside me and went out. Walking that bitch to her class, all I wanted was revenge so I opened his bag his books are useless anyway, iPod no I love his music, yeah I know what I will do, I opened his water bottle then close it loosely return it, so the water could be easily spilled and just to make it better I placed his bag on the lecturer table, and innocently find myself another chair beside a girl I don't know, Lain was watching what I've done so she looked at me and smiled Just imagining what will happen made me laugh.

08:30 am "hi creatures " our lecturer said as he get in the class, he put his stuff on the desk looking at Raven's back bag, Mr. K our lecturer hated students who enter after him. He started lecturing as usual by asking some questions.

08:33 am the adventure started two guys one is calm while the other is barely alive.

"sorry Mr.K can we get in " Sosuke said.

To be honest Raven looked like Sosuke's shadow, just something worthless, but I still like him a lot.

"don't be late again " Mr. K said.

Raven proceeds to the lecturer desk to pick up his bag, but guess what! as he left it the water spilled all over the desk his clothes and Mr.K's pants, the floor was covered with water. And just to make things worse Lain burst in laughter.

"shame on you K the toilet is down the hallway.. can't you hold it in for more few seconds" Lain said as if Mr.K is a three year old.

Everyone was laughing like crazy I did too, I mean we all hate Mr.K plus I got my revenge from my little lazy punk, that made me feel so good, the winners feeling.

"Shut UP! "suddenly Mr.K shouted, his voice was really loud and scary, silence fill up the class room, just imagine Raven's feeling he was standing near Mr.K holding his bag and totally soaked. All that drama made me feel that our class will be cancelled..

"what have you done?" Mr.K asked Raven furiously, never waited for an answer he kept on" you're always late you make your girlfriend send me your assignment you're almost sleeping in my class and now you are playing a prank on your professor! and you're standing there so innocent" Raven just couldn't react he was staring at Mr.K's pants he just couldn't remove his eyes.

"Lain " Raven said while he was totally staring at the wrong thing "I just got your joke, oh man all the water is there" then he started laughing, he didn't remove his eyes. Mr.K was really angry quickly he collated his stuff and got out slamming the door behind him, that's what I wanted.

"okay people who did it?"Raven asked.

No one gave him any attention.

Lain waved at me to get out of the class while she was standing with Sosuke, I followed her, somehow the wet guy was left alone, waiting for an answer.

"I wish it will happen again" Sosuke said.

"wow " I replied.

"good girl you got them both" Lain said " when is Elena's turn ?"she asked.

Sosuke was shocked "you did that?" he asked me.

"no big deal" I answered not paying attention to the fact the he was grateful, who likes Mr.K I wondered, apparently no one.

"how can I ever pay you back!" he said.

I could ask him to kick Raven's butt, but I preferred to smile, we were quiet as we walked. I knew that I got to give my presentation's partner his flash cards so he wouldn't stand up like a fool with no words.

"okay… I have to prepare for our presentation, got to get the wire, find Raven, and practice at least one time " I said to Lain and Sosuke to excuse me to leave.

"good luck with that" Lain said and waved.

With a sigh I replied "got to find my wet boy"

I reached my cell phone from my jeans pocket, search for his phone number between 50 numbers, as I got it I stared at my phone screen for few seconds, I was kind of angry never wanted to hear his voice, but I wanted to get a good presentation evaluation that was so important to me, that's why I picked the lazy wet boy. finally I decided to text him..

( come 2 room G45.. remember our presentation is in less than 2 hours ) then I pressed send, just to do something with the time I checked my credit ( your balance is 0.00 ##). I wish I didn't check it, then I switched on my laptop it takes ages to turn on. I was thinking like whatever happens I got to get a good evaluation, after a couple minutes my laptop was on, and I heard a voice near the door saying " babe", I turned to see who was that I kinda knew it was the wet boy.

"here is your flash cards " I said pointing at the cards on the table.

He walked towards the table pick up the cards and started flipping them.

"so you were jealous" he said.

"pardon me " I replied while getting things done "okay now let's start" I continued "the cards are numbered they are 5, I'll start that means that I have the cards 1, 3, and 5 and u have 2 cards is that fair enough with you?"

"no" he said

Quickly I glanced to him and said "whaooo!"

"you turned me into a fool, now Mr.K hates me more than ever.."

I interrupted " that K person hate everyone even himself.. please lets practice we both need a good evaluation"

With a strange gaze he said "okay I'm number 2 and 4 right.."

We practiced for a whole hour, Raven figured out finally what is the presentation about, and I was satisfied at the practice we both did a great job.

10:30 am was our presentation time, everybody wished us a good luck, fortunately things went on right no hesitation or stops and we were able to answer all audience questions, that made me feel happy. After the presentation I started unplugging my laptop, and stuffing other stuff into my bag.

" hungry?" Raven asked.

"starving " I answered.

We walked together to the cafeteria silently, we both ordered a cola with sandwich, joined Lain and Sosuke, she didn't seem okay with us joining them, but I think she realized there is no vacant place, we started eating.

"hey what will happen next time we meet with K" Sosuke asked.

"hell … that's what will happen" Raven said with his mouth full of food, one word to describe that view it was disgusting.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and said " eww don't talk with a full mouth".

Just to piss me off Raven started to eat making disgusting voices and holding his sandwich like a savage.

Lain started laughing so did Sosuke, anyway that view is funny as long you're not eating.

"pick a topic" Sosuke said to Lain.

"nothing in my mind now" she replied.

Raven got in between shouting "sushi"

Sosuke was like "whaooo!"

While Lain smiled a cold smile "yeah that's right sushi.. that will be unexpected topic must think about it.. all we knew about sushi that it's Japanese and tasty, what is it made of? Types of sushi.. who invented it!..Sosuke I want to make a big sushi presentation.." with a big smile on her face, she was thrilled by the idea specially that sushi is her favorite dish ever.

"nice topic" I said.

Across us a girl I knew, deep inside I didn't want Raven to notice her, she was Elena while I was looking at her I just wanted to know why is he so into her. what is so special with her, what does she have that I don't. I'm not special just regular girl, Raven is a fool she is developing a relationship with him just to piss me off, and he became a jerk who is following her around like a lost puppy.

Unfortunately Raven noticed her and waved to her, I thought he will go straight to his Elena, but surprisingly he didn't, Lain, Sosuke and I kept on nodding our heads to each other, and exchange gazes, we all know Raven have always tried to find a way just to show Elena how much he loves her.

"people.. I know what you're thinking, but you guys are my best friends I'll never leave your table just to talk to a girl" Raven said turning his head around us.

Lain smiled, gazed at Raven and said" how bad did she turn you down this time?"

Sosuke and me burst in laughter.

Raven's face turned red and he kept on looking to the roof, we just couldn't stop laughing.

11:34 am we got off and headed to next class, room 304 another boring class, Mrs. Brandon gave us our exam papers, we all hated literature but thanks god I got 13 out of 16, Raven got 11, Lain 15, and surprisingly Sosuke got a full mark just lucky with the multiple choice questions.

The rest of the classes went on fine nothing to be mentioned, just another typical day.

04:00 pm is the time to go home I was totally exhausted, as we got in the bus I sat next to Raven, I laid on my back and tried to close my eyes.

"hey do you in anyway like me!" Raven asked me.

I kept my eyes closed all I was thinking is yes I'm totally into you but I promised myself I'll never confess, I didn't answer just smiled unwillingly.

"is that smile means yes?" he said

I opened my eyes looking at him "hell no!".

"uh then why did you do that !" he asked.

Pretended not to know what is he talking about I asked "did what?".

" what you did at K's class, someone told me it was you, you went crazy just because I was talking to Elena..".

With a complete denial "ewwww… I just wanted to get rid of K's class and I totally used you "

"you didn't even say hi when you passed us " he said loudly with a little anger.

"Raven are you into me? !"I asked him.

He looked the other way, never answered, I wasn't sure about his feelings toward me. it was a complete mystery, sometimes like today's morning he made me feel so special when he smiled while looking in my eyes, I like it when we shared his iPod's head-phone.

After a minute of silence I decided to say something.

"hey " I said it as if I just remembered something "did you watched Miley's new video?" I asked.

He looked at me "she is older now "

"but with that moves, parents got to make a new rule about watching Can't Be Tamed" I said.

He laughed " my father already did to my little sisters anyway I think he liked that video "

"yeah " I said with a sigh.

"music?" he asked me.

I nodded my head as an acceptance. We shared his head-phone this time he gave me the left one, the first song was Taylor Swift's You Belong With me. I never thought he would have such song.

"Taylor ?" I said not believing the thing I was hearing it was You Belong With Me.

"nice song, I just remembered weren't you in love with her song Love Story?" he asked me.

"yep" I replied.

Then he started looking for it on his iPod, his home was 2 streets away. He found for me another song it was Linkin Park's Numb, he played then smiled at me, he knew that I love it. From my seat I was able to see Lain with Sosuke they sat really closely this time, her cheeks were red and Sosuke's arm on her shoulders, holding her tightly. I felt that he have finally confessed or she did anyway they were so cute together, I felt her happiness, Sosuke kept his lips on her forehead kissing her. Raven was looking too, I tuned to him.

"hey.. cant people have a little privacy ? " I said turning my head to Raven.

"you were looking first" he claimed.

"uh aren't they cute together" I said.

Raven was getting ready to get off the bus carrying his bag and pulling his head-phone from my ear "they are hot" he said while leaving, he waved at me with a smile.

I sat alone waiting for my turn, I wished I could set with Lain and talk to her about it all, but I knew that she will be online as soon as she gets home, after 3 minutes it was my turn to get off, I waved at the new couple and left. I pulled out the front door key out of my bag, I entered the house switch on the lights, like usual no one was home I went straight up to my room slam the door behind me, turned up the music loudly, grab my towel and a pajamas. took a cold shower, I was so tired I just wanted to sleep but I was curious to hear Lain's story so I turned on my laptop and get to the kitchen looking for food. I get a bowl fill it with milk drop honey cereal on it, hold it in my hand and went back to my room, when I got in I realized that I forgot the spoon so I went back to the kitchen to get myself a spoon. but this time the phone was ringing.

I picked up.

"hello"

"hi, GIRL I'm engaged" Lain said with a trilled voice.

"you mean an engagement ring!" I was shocked.

"yes it's in my right hand.. finally " she said.

"girl you've got to tell me the whole story" I asked.

"okay well, when we got in the bus we sat next to each other, he sat really close to me, whispered in my ear that I look hot today, I turned my face to him to say thanks but our noses touched "

"KISS" I said loudly with excitement.

"you pushed a whole in my ear dram " she complained.

"sorry keep on" I said.

"well I was totally shy he kept on staring at me more than any other time, and smiling … then he held my right hand really close to his chest and asked me if I want to live with him forever… I was so shocked, I opened my mouth wide that was embarrassing, he smiled at me then I nodded for yes..yes I want to live with you forever, then he pulled out the ring out of his pocket and push in me finger.. I'll send you a picture of if it later on, I'm happy I can't wait till tomorrow to see him, my mom was thrilled to see the ring in my hand she was like I never thought you'll find someone"

"wow you must be super excited " I said.

"totally.. hey what's up between you and the wet boy" she asked.

"everything is down today's morning he told that he dreamed of that bitch" I answered.

"I hate her … hey why don't you start?" she said.

"me! He's suppose to be the man!"

" in what century do you live?"

"he loves Elena"

"you've been together for the past four years, you are special to him"

"I don't know it just don't feels right for a girl to make the first step, I mean we still really good friends and I like that, If he said no we will never be friends again "

"if he said yes you'll be girlfriend and boyfriend"

Someone was opening the front door with a key.

"okay congrats I'm really happy for you … my mom's home I got go see her bye bye"

"okay see you tomorrow"

And we ended the call.

"since when you're here?" my mom asked.

"I didn't see the time " I replied.

"you're 21 now an official adult, wearing pajamas at 06:30pm setting on the kitchen floor holding a spoon without any reason and hugging the phone, with a wet uncombed hair, adding to that I can hear your music from upstairs !" she complained.

"mom guess what Lain and Sosuke are engaged now" I said with a trilled tune.

"aren't they young" she asked while looking into the fridge.

"umm Sosuke is 22 and Lain is 21"

"kids..why would they do something like that cant they just be friends!, please don't tell that the other fool is engaged too" she was looking on the shelves.

"Raven … naaaah.. mom I'll go to bed I'm tired, you don't have to cook me anything my cereal bowl is up stairs I'll eat and sleep ".

Then I went up to my room as I got it my cell phone was ringing, it was Raven.

"hello wet boy"

"turn the music down I can't hear you"

"okaaaaaay"

I turned my iPod speakers off, then I said " is it fine now"

He replied " yes, hey our friends are engaged I told you they looked hot"

"yeah Lain told me, that's great"

"aha "

"is that all what you are calling to say?"

"umm I don't know I just missed you"

For me that felt like this could be the first step, I walked to my bed and sat on its side, I was smiling, so happy.

"whaaa" I said

"I just wanted to feel that you're close to me, do you want to hang out?" he asked.

"why not" I answered.

"okay I'll be at your place in seconds "

"I'll be waiting" then I closed.

I wanted to shout, quickly I pulled a white short skirt with a light blue sleeveless top, this wasn't the first time we hang out together, but the first time he admitted missing me, I combed my hair into a ponytail. and wear the best perfume I had, when I looked at myself I didn't recognize a new thing so I opened my make-up drawer, I don't wear makeup a lot, or to be honest not at all. I decided that a little mascara with a pink lip gloss will do well. Then I looked again on the mirror I looked just fine, quickly I got down stairs to tell my mom that I'll go out, at the same moment Raven was by the door and my mom opening the door.

From my place I said "mom I'll hang out for a while, I'll be back soon"

"hi Raven how are you son?" my mom said to him, then she turned to me "aren't you suppose to sleep because you're tired!".

I was getting closer to them " yes but he asked me out"

"if that is fine with you Mrs. Hikaru?" Raven asking my mom for permission.

" No" she answered, that little two letters word broke my heart, "not without shoes " she continued looking at my feet. Totally embarrassing Raven started laughing, I went back up to my room took my yellow flats and harried down stairs.

"bye bye mom" I said to my mom and went out.

Raven didn't show any reaction towards my look, we just started walking to the nearby garden. not a word, he was walking with his head down, I felt stupid near him, thought I kept silent, I wanted to know what is in his mind, but I promised myself not to confess my feelings to a man. After two hours of walking I wiped my lips with a tissue, giving up, all my dreams were kind of destroyed.

"it's getting dark, I'll take you home" he said without even looking at me.

"ok" I answered.

My eyes were full of tears, I didn't know why but I wanted to cry badly, not to show him my tears I ran away from him, I could hear him calling my name asking me what's wrong. I never looked back, I got home straight to my room I laid on my bed putting my head on the pillow. I kept on crying till I slept.

Even thought I will never ever tell him about my feelings, I knew that the next day I'll sit next to him, we will listen to music, attend our lectures together and have our sandwich together, I knew I'll see him off the bus again…


End file.
